Death Note : Rebirth Volume 3 : The Legacy's End
by poisonedinsanity
Summary: Sequel to Death Note : Rebirth Volume 2 : The War
1. Inheritance

CHAPTER 1

_**INHERITANCE**_

And right before the school building, Satoru turned right and entered the park behind it. He sat on a bench, grabbed a pen from his backpack and opened the Death Note.

Satoru was looking towards a guy that looked relatively older than him and that was sitting on a bench besides a girl.

He gripped his pen tighter and wrote the name Toshirou Daiki on the first page of the Death Note. He raised his left arm and watched his watch carefully.

Meanwhile, Toshirou and the girl started kissing.

Although both teenagers seemed to be very happy, Satoru was waiting eagerly for the guy to die.

"Toshi? Toshi ?! Toshi! What's wrong ?!"

The girl was yelling desperately at Toshirou who was holding his hand against his chest and fell down on the ground. She was standing right next to him trying to help him, but it was too late.

He was dead.

Satoru was too late. The police and the ambulance were already at the sight closing the park and not letting anyone coming in or out of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be at school, young man?"

"Well, yes, but I started feeling dizzy on my way there and I came here to rest for a bit."

"But classes started one hour ago."

"I know, but I was already late at my first one and I didn't want to bother the teachers."

"What's your name?"

"Why would you want my name? Am I a suspect?"

"God, no. Why would you say that? He died of a heart attack. Unless you're Kira, you couldn't have possibly done anything. I just have to take you home."

"Why?"

"Because the death of this young boy must have been a shock for you, considering your age. You shouldn't be able to concentrate on your studies, anyway."

"But I can't miss from my classes. They might expel me if I don't go."

"Don't worry. I'll speak with the headmaster for you."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Sure. But first let's take you home."

The police officer took Satoru to his car and set off towards the address that he gave him. Ten minutes later they arrived at Satoru's house and after getting off, the officer knocked at the door. Satoru's mother opened the door and after seeing them together she became a little frightened.

"Satoru? What's wrong? Did he do something wrong?"

"What? No. It's just that he witnessed a boy dying and I think it was a shock for him so I brought him home."

"Oh, Satoru."

The mother hugged him and sent him inside.

"Thank you very much, officer."

"No problem, miss . . . "

"Sayuu. Yagami Sayuu."

"Alright, miss Sayuu. I'll be going then."


	2. Wish

CHAPTER 2

_**WISH**_

"That's right. Don't say anything. I like silence. Just enjoy it while you still can. You have forty seconds left."

"Already? Damn it. I want to say one more thing though. Ryuk, come here. I have one last wish."

"What do you want me to do, Light?"

"Remember my sister? Sayuu?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I checked her up while I was in the human world and it seems that she got married nad it looks that she also has a son."

"Don't tell me that you want to-"

"Yes, I want you to give him my Death Note."

"But there are no more criminals left."

"Except me."

"Huh?"

"I've studied him a little and judging by what I've seen, I think that he will most probably use it to chase after me. I mean Kira."

"But you will be dead by then."

"Exactly. If he won't succeed in finding me, he will most certainly lead the human world to it's downfall."

"After you've worked so hard for it?"

"If I'm not there to rule over it, I don't want it to be a utopia. I want it destroyed."

"But-"

"Go."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go."

"Alright."

_ I wonder where should I start. If I am going to seek Kira then I should at least know all the information there is about them. As far as I know for now, L used to fight against him so he should have plenty of data on him. But finding L might be even harder. I could find him if I would be able to break the police database and see what they've got. But that too might be a problem. I can't access their database from home and I don't think they'll just let me search their computers either. _

"Why not just enter the chief's office?"

The sudden voice from the window scared Satoru off his bed and fell on the floor and hit his head.

"What the-"

"Why are you so surprised?"

Satoru raised his head and looked towards the window. A weird looking creature was just standing there, staring at him while eating an apple that he found in his room.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Ryuk."

"Ryuk? Weird name."

"Hey. Don't make fun of my name."

"But it is kinda weird. Why are you here?"

"I thought you already figured it out that I was here because of the Death Note that you have. The last possessor was smarter than you." said Ryuk while taking a bite from the apple.

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you with this Death Note!"

"He, he. We, death gods, are immune to Death Notes."

"Death gods?"

"Yup. Death gods."

"Anyway. You still haven't told me why you're here. You want the Death Note back?"

"What? No. It's yours."

"So what do you want then?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have to follow the possessor of my Death Note until he discards it or until he dies."

"So I'm stuck with you?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn."

_ What's with this stupid kid? I prefered Light. I really don't know why he chose him. _

"Can you at least tell me something useful?"

"I won't tell you anything. Except for one thing."

"Like how to get into the police database?"


	3. L

CHAPTER 3

_**L**_

"Entering the Police Department and breaking into their database should be easy for you."

"Easier said than done."

"I'm serious."

"Explain."

"Sayuu's father, your grandfather, was once the chief of Japanese police."

"How do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Anyway, this information could actually prove itself useful."

"See?"

"Don't think too highly of yourself, death god."

"He, he."

"Anyway, I'm going to the Police Department now. I have an idea."

"What now?"

"Shut up, death god. Don't interfere."

"How could I interfere? No one can see or hear me except you, anyway."

Both of them were now waiting in front of the Police building for something to happen."

"What are we waiting for?"

"No idea."

"Shouldn't we go in?"

"Shut up. I know what I have to do."

"But-"

"Can't you shut up already?"

"…"

Satoru assured himself that the Death Note was safely put into his backpack and after that he approached the entrance when a police officer opened the door and came out.

"Huh? Did something happen, kid?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to talk for a moment with the chief of police."

"Oh, but, that's not possible, I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

"Well, the Japanese police doesn't have a chief now."

"But what happened?"

"Nothing that you should know of. Classified information."

"Can I at least visit the chief's office?"

"And why would I let you do that?"

"Well, my mom told me that my grandfather was once the chief of police and since I want to enter the police force when I grow up, I thought that I could check out the building."

"Your grandfather? What's your name?"

"Satoru. Yagami Satoru."

"Yagami? Oh my God, I didn't think I will ever cross paths with your family ever again."

"So you knew my grandfather?"

"Of course I did. I actually worked with him on a case."

"Then-"

"Yes, of course. I'll take you to his former office."

_ I'm surprised that he left me alone. Then I don't think he would even suspect me of trying to use this computer, would he? Let's see… I can't find anything that could be of any use in here. Just crap about dead criminals and- Wait. What's this? Oh. I'm surprised again. Hmm, judging by what it says here, the last known location of L is … a hotel? Good. Room 481. At least I have something to keep me busy for a while. _

"Come on, death god. We're leaving."

"Already?"

"Yeah, already."

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"And what will you do now?"

"Huh?"

"Well, now that you got the information, what will you do with it?"

"Oh, that? No idea."


	4. Return

CHAPTER 4

_**RETURN**_

"Aizawa, do you remember Yagami?"

"Souichirou Yagami? How can I forget him? What about him?"

"I've met his daughter's son."

"What? Where?"

"He came by the Police Department. He wanted to check out his grandfather's former office. It seems that he wants to become an officer as well."

"And you let him inside?"

"Of course. Why do you ask? Is there a problem?"

"Yes it is."

"What happened?"

"You shouldn't have let him enter the office. It's not his grandfather that he wants to follow, but his uncle."

"What? You mean Light? It can't be. Can it?"

"One hour ago, all staff members of a hotel were found dead and the cause of death seems to be heart attacks."

"But there's no connection between them and Satoru."

"Yes, there is."

"Please explain it to me before accusing a young boy of murder."

"The hotel where the staff died is the last hotel where Near lived before he died."

"But he couldn't possibly know about Near's location, unless-"

"Yes, that's right. I've checked it out from here and I found out that the computer from the chief's office was used to access all information that we had on L."

"But he's too young to do such things."

"You should have learned until now that we must not underestimate the Yagami family. Both Souichirou and Light did great things when they were alive. We shouldn't be surprised if Satoru is the same as them."

"But Light was evil. You can't call that great."

"It doesn't have to be good to be great. He did great things. Terrible but great."

"So what should we do about Satoru now?"

"We have to catch him."

"But how can we explain the arrest of a twelve years old boy to the public or even his mother?"

"We don't have to. The only thing you have to be worried about is doing your job."

"So-"

"Yes. It seems that we've got ourselves a brand new Kira."


	5. SelfDehumanizing

CHAPTER 5

_**SELF-DEHUMANIZING**_

"Damn it! I should've at least thought that he already left. But I didn't think that he would actually turn up dead."

"Well what did you expect? The data was twelve years old."

"Shut up. It's none of your business."

_ Actually it is my business more than you think. _

"At least I got what I wanted. It's not exactly what I wished for, but it should do."

"Do you have some apples?"

"What?"

"Apples."

"How dare you ask me for apples?"

_ Hmm… _

"If I don't eat apples, I will die in three days. And if I die, you die, since you are the owner of my Death Note."

"Oh, fine. Help yourself from the kitchen downstairs. Be careful so my mom won't see any flying apples down there."

"He, he…"

Ryuk left Satoru in his contemplating moments and passed right through the floor arriving straight into the kitchen. On the other side of the room, Sayu was working at the oven with what Ryuk believed to be a cake.

_ Damn, I can't take an apple without her noticing it. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

_ This must be my lucky day. _

"I'll be there in a moment!" yelled Sayu towards the door. She then took down her apron, put it on a chair and left the kitchen.

"Apples!"

Ryuk took the bowl from the table and started eating every apple, one by one. One minute and all apples mysteriously disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your son might be involved in something extremely dangerous and we might have to take him with us."

_ Huh? _

Ryuk thought he heard a familiar voice and went in the hallway.

"But Satoru couldn't have possibly done anything wrong."

"I didn't say that. It's just that - …"

"Aizawa? What's wrong?"

"Ryuk!"

"What?" asked Sayu confused.

_ Crap. _

Ryuk rapidly flew up through the ceiling and went into the boy's room.

"Satoru, we have a problem."

"I knew it! She caught you eating apples, didn't she?"

"Worse than that. There's a police officer downstairs talking to your mom."

"So?"

"He knows about the Death Note and about the fact that you are using it."

"What?! How can you be sure?"

"You'll have to trust me on that."

"Wait, I'll have to check that myself."

"You can't go down there."

"I'm not. I've set up some cameras throughout the house that can be checked from my computer."

_ Hmm … For a moment I thought he spoke just like Light. _

"I have to go upstairs immediately, Sayu."

"I'm sorry, Aizawa, but I can't let you do that. It's true that Satoru's been acting a bit weird since he found that thing, but he's still just a kid. He can't do anything bad at his age."

"Thing? What thing?"

_ Damn. This is bad. If mom tells the cop about the Death Note that I found, he would barge right in and get me. But, if she doesn't say anything, he would explain to her the situation and she would have no choice but to come with the cop up here and hear everything from myself, but he would see the death god and even if I would tell him to hide, they would search my room for the Death Note and I don't have time to hide it. The only solution left would be-. I can't do it. But I have to, or else everything I've done until now would become completely useless. _

"I have to do it."

"Do what?"

"Shut up, death god."

"…"

Satoru went back towards his desk, opened the upper-right drawer and took out the Death Note from under the fake bottom that Light once built. He then sat on the bed, opened the notebook and started writing his own mother's name.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm killing my mother, can't you see?"

"But why?"

"It's the only chance for me to get away, and I want you to do something."

"What?"

"You said that the cop can see you right?"


	6. Warehouse

CHAPTER 6

_**WAREHOUSE**_

"Well, Satoru came home one week ago holding in his hand a weird, black –"

"Sayu? What's wrong?"

Sayu gripped her chest and fell into Aizawa's arms.

"Sayu!"

"Take … good care … of Satoru …"

Those were the last words of Satoru's mother while dying without even knowing that she was murdered by her own son.

_ Damn it. _

Aizawa put Sayu down and then he hurried upstairs. But the door to Satoru's room was locked. He backed up a bit and then ran through the door, smashing it against the wall.

"Good to see you too, Aizawa."

"Ryuk."

"I'm surprised that you still remember me."

"How could I ever forget you?"

"I'm honored."

"Where's Satoru?"

"Who?"

"Don't mess with me. Where's Satoru?"

"Not here."

"I can see that, but where did he go?"

"In another place."

"Ryuk!"

"He, he…"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Of course not. He's going to stay in a place far away from here where you won't even think to search for him."

"I will find the both of you, no matter what!"

"If you say so … Anyway, I have to go now. See you later, Aizawa." said Ryuk while flying out the window.

"Ryuk!"

But he was too late. The death god couldn't even hear him anymore.

"Damn it …"

"Where are you taking me, death god?"

"You'll see …"

"Tell me now or I won't follow you."

"Do you prefer to be caught by the cop earlier?"

"No, but –"

"Have I ever been wrong until now?"

"Well … no."

"Let's go, then."

"Fine."

For several hours, Ryuk and the boy walked quietly while trying to avoid every crowd and every police patrol that was in their way.

It was almost midnight and they arrived into an unpopulated area filled with abandoned factories and empty warehouses. Somewhere in the middle of this area, they stopped in front of an old building with no windows and only one door.

"We're here."

"Huh? A warehouse?"

"Yes. This is the one place where they will never find you."

"And why is that?"

"This is the place where Light died."

"You mean –"

"Yes, your uncle."


	7. Reborn

CHAPTER 7

_**REBORN**_

"I wonder …"

"What?"

"Does Ryuk really think that I'm dead?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"Well, no one thought that you could've escaped Enma."

"How do you know about Enma?"

"Jirou told me everything that happened here since you were revived until now."

"What about Misa?"

"She doesn't know anything yet."

"Alright, Matsuda. You go and explain her everything."

"Understood."

"Mikami!"

"Yes, Light."

"How's the seal doing?"

"It's still holding. Barely. Enma is quite strong."

"Tell Busou to strengthen it."

"Ok."

"Jirou!"

"What is it?"

"Go down in the human world and establish contact with Ryuk. Tell him everything that's going on up here and that for now he has to continue what he was doing until now."

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour."

"Good. Misa!"

"Yes, Light."

"Did Matsuda explain everything to you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Take Matsuda and go bring a crate of one hundred Death Notes. And make sure they're all empty and that none of them has Enma's seal on them."

"What ever you wish for, Light."

_ I only have a few more things to take care of here and after that, as far as I'm concerned, 'The Legacy of Kira' is back. _

"What do you mean Light died here?"

"Does it really matter?"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"I can't tell you, anyway."

"But –"

"You should go to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Fine …"

Satoru went disappointed into a corner, took off his backpack and pulled out a blanket from it. He then laid himself down on the floor while thinking about how to evade the police starting the next day.

After he made sure that the boy wasn't awake anymore, Ryuk went outside to check for unwanted future visitors.

"You must be Ryuk. Am I right?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Jirou. I have come here to deliver a message for you."

"From Enma?"

"No. From Light."

"Light is dead."

"Actually, he isn't."

"But Enma killed him."

"After you left, Enma did indeed try to kill him. But something happened and his Death Note caught fire before the forty seconds were over and, surprisingly, Light didn't die. Enma was too surprised by what happened and Busou and I seized him and sealed him inside the mountains."

"Then Light –"

"Light is alright. He is working up there on the Legacy along with Matsuda, Mikami and Misa."

"Oh? So he brought back all of them. Then I have to come back."

"No."

"Why?"

"Light said that for now you have to remain here with the boy."

"Oh, fine. But tell him that his sister is dead. Satoru killed her. And also tell him that Aizawa is still alive and that he is after the kid."

"Understood."

One word and Jirou set off for the death god realm to report to Light.


	8. On the Precipice of Defeat

CHAPTER 8

_**ON THE PRECIPICE OF DEFEAT**_

"Is everything alright down there, Jirou?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ryuk is with the boy and they are using the Death Note as planned."

"That's the good part, right?"

"Right. But it seems that your sister is dead and Aizawa is pursuiting the both of them."

"That is, indeed, half bad."

"Only half, sir?"

"It's nothing that can't be solved. Go back and tell Ryuk not to kill Aizawa or any other human unless I say so. Also, he must not reveal any information on anything else that's going on here."

"Understood."

Five minutes later, Jirou left once again the death god realm and Light went to take care of the Death Note crate that Misa was bringing.

Meanwhile, Enma was struggling as hard as he could to escape the seal that Busou had put on him. Currently he was in a cave deep inside the mountains and was unable to move either his hands or his legs. They were tied to the walls by some sort of energy chains, almost invisible to the naked eye. Busou's acolytes were guarding all of the eight entrances of the cave and they were also making sure that the chains wouldn't fail and that Enma would have no chance of escaping.

"Light."

"Yes, Mikami."

"The seal won't hold much longer. He could escape and kill all of us any moment now."

"What options do we have?"

"Only to kill him."

"Is that even possible?"

"Shibou said he might have an idea."

"Bring him here. I want to hear what he has in mind."

"Very well."

In half an hour, Mikami returned with one of Busou's main acolytes, Shibou.

"I was told that you know how to kill Enma."

"I am not certain that it would work, but there is a sixty percent possibility that it will."

"Say it."

"Well, as far as I know, unlike the rest of us, Enma is composed only of pure energy. No flesh, no bones, no nothing. All we have to do is to consume all of that energy until there's nothing left of him. So we have to find a device or something similar that uses as much energy as possible."

"But there are no devices in the death god realm."

"I know, that's why we have to –"

" –get one from the human world."

"Right."

"Good. I have a contact down there. I'll get that device in one day."

"Thank you, sir."

"Return to your post for now."

"Understood."


	9. Retrieval

CHAPTER 9

_**RETRIEVAL**_

"So, all I have to do is find and retrieve the human device that uses a lot of power, right?"

"Yes, Ryuk. But not just any ordinary device. Light chose a specific one."

"And which one would that be?"

"The generator that used to power up L's former headquarters."

"The one where Light used to work together with him?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Good. I'll take care of it."

"Oh, one more order from Light."

"What is it?"

"After you retrieve the generator, you are to kill the boy and return to the death god realm."

"But –"

"Those are the orders."

"Fine. I'm getting bored down here, anyway."

"I'm going back, then."

"Come back in ten hours. I will have it by then."

"Understood."

Jirou set off back for the death god realm and Ryuk went inside to wake up the boy. It was already morning and they only had ten hours to get what Light asked for.

"Satoru. Wake up."

No answer.

"Satoru!"

"Hmm? Why did you wake me up? I'm still tired."

_ Spoiled brat. _

"I've just talked to another death god."

"What? Why? About what?"

"I know where L's former headquarters is."

"What? But that's great. Can you take me there?"

"Yeah. It is no longer used."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Satoru stood up, packed his things back up and exited the warehouse along with Ryuk.

"Do you have any money, Satoru?"

"I have all that my mom had."

"Which means …?"

"Several thousand yens."

"That's good. Once we arrive back in a populated area, we're going to take the bus and after that a taxi."

"If you say so …"

It took about three hours for them to get into the district where the headquarters was situated.

"We're here."

"Where is it?"

"See that building?"

"Yeah."

"That's the one."

"The entire building?"

"Yeah."

"But it's huge …"

"Let's go in already."

"Fine, you first."

They then both entered L's headquarters. The main hallway was quite empty except for a few plants in the corners, a light switch and password input panel.

"It's kind of dark in here. Satoru, turn on the light."

"It doesn't work."

_ This is my chance. _

"They must've turned off the generator."

"Do you know where it might be?"

"I know exactly where it is."

"Then take me there, death god. I have to turn it back on."

Ryuk passed through the panel protected door and did what Light taught him to: he ripped apart a few wires and then smashed the door open.

"Let's go, Satoru."

The boy turned on his flashlight because of the lack of windows on the next corridor and followed Ryuk. The walked for several minutes after which they stopped in front of a door. On it, it was written "R-53: BG".

"This must be the backing generator room if I'm not mistaken."

"Very well, death god."

Satoru opened the door and entered the room only to find a three meter tall engine. Although it was covered in dust, it still seemed intact.

"Satoru, this is it."

"I know. I can see it. You don't have to tell me that."

"No. I mean this is it. It's over. This is your end."

Ryuk took out his Death Note and opened it.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. These are my orders." said Ryuk while finishing writing the boy's name.

"Orders from whom?"

"From Kira."

"What? But –"

Satoru fell dead stiff on the ground after which Ryuk pushed the generator out of the room and into the hallway.

"Now all I have to do is wait."


	10. Final Resistance

CHAPTER 10

_**FINAL RESISTANCE**_

"Light."

"Ryuk, you're back."

"Yeah, and I've brought the generator with me."

"Good. Now we can proceed with our plans. Jirou, go get Shibou."

"Light, what plans are you talking about?"

"Didn't Jirou tell you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"We're going to kill Enma."

"Huh? Can you even do that?"

"One of Busou's men has an idea."

"What idea?"

"You shall see. Shibou, is this generator good enough?"

"It's more than enough, Light."

"Good. Let's go to the cave, then."

Shibou with Jirou picked up the generator and started walking slowly towards the cave entrance followed by Light, Ryuk and Mikami who could barely wait for the death of their most powerful enemy.

"We're here. Put it down."

"Ok."

"Shibou, go check if Enma's chains are still intact and that they will still be like that until we finish our job."

"Understood."

"Light."

"What is it, Jirou?"

"If this doesn't work, there is a high probability that Enma will escape the seal and kill all of us here."

"How high?"

"Eighty-five percent."

"That's pretty big."

"I know. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If we don't, Enma will eventually escape and kill us anyway."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Light!"

Shibou came running towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"We have less than ten minutes until the chains break."

"Then we should hurry. Go inside, now!"

Shibou and Jirou picked up again the generator and ran as fast as they could. Enma was now struggling even harder than before.

"What should we do now, Shibou?"

"Each of you must grab a cable from the generator and connect it to each of the chains that holds Enma in his place."

"You will pay for this, death gods!"

"Shut up! Everyone, do exactly as Shibou says!" ordered Light.

And exactly as planned, every cable was attached properly to the energy chains. The preparations were complete.

"Mikami, turn it on!"

"Understood!"

Mikami hurried to the generator, since he was the closest one, pushed the green button and then they all backed up against the wall. The machine started making a loud noise that was almost covering Enma's voice who suddenly started screaming as loud as he could and tried his best to save himself from the power sucking machine. Gradually, his body became more and more transparent, but suddenly, the chain holding his left arm broke free from the wall and the generator cable fell off.

"No! Light, the device won't work if one of the cables is disconnected!"

_ Damn it. _

"Ryuk, try to put it back!"

"Why me?"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine."

He tried to approach Enma but as soon as he came close enough, Ryuk was smashed against the wall and knocked unconscious by Enma's free hand.

"Damn. Mikami, try to keep his arm busy until I put the cable back!"

"I'll do my best."

Mikami approached Enma from behind and grabbed his left hand, trying to hold it as good as he could while Light rapidly took the fallen cable and attached it back to the chain.

"Mikami!" yelled Shibou. "Get away from him or you will –"

But it was too late. The generator's shock was too powerful and Mikami was instantly turned to ashes.

_ Damn it, Mikami. _

"How much longer, Shibou?"

"A few more seconds!"

Once again, Enma was slowly weakening and became less and less visible. On minute later, Enma had completely disappeared and the energy chains have turned to ashes, just like Mikami did.

"So it's finally over…"


	11. Ghost

CHAPTER 11

_**GHOST**_

"So Enma is actually dead now?"

"It seems so…"

"So we're rid of all the other obstacles, right?"

"That is correct."

"Can we go on with your plan now, Jirou?"

You don't have to call me that here. Light trusts me and he wouldn't put any surveillance on me. You may call me Ryuzaki here.

"Understood. So, what about the plan?"

"We will proceed with it tomorrow. We firstly have to make sure that nothing will get in our way."

"Very well. So what is our plan again?"

"I've already told you several times, Mello. First we capture Light, get Watari to seal him after which we have to find a way to completely destroy him."

"And what do we do after we kill him?"

"We should first succeed in doing this before thinking of something else."

"Alright, Ryuzaki."

"Let's go, Mello. Light is waiting for us."

"Ok."

"Jirou, you're late."

"I apologize, Light, but I was quite far away from here."

"Anyway, I want you to take care of blowing up the cave where we killed Enma."

"But why do we have to blow it up?"

"Shibou detected some remains of Enma's energy and he thinks that it would be poisonous to us, death gods."

"Very well. I'll take care of it right away."

"Ok. Ryuk?"

No answer.

"Ryuk! Where are you?"

"Light…"

"What's wrong, Ryuk?"

Ryuk was lying on the ground a few meters away from the throne.

"I'm sorry, Light, but … I haven't written any names in my Death Note for many years … this is my end …"

"What? You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm dying. Have fun, Light…"

These were the last words of Ryuk, the death god, which was now only a pile of ashes, with a Death Note besides it.

"Busou, we have to bring back both Mikami and Ryuk."

"I apologize, but that is not possible."

"And why is that?"

"The deaths that they suffered are different from the ones of the people that we have revived until now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only humans or death gods that have been killed by the use of Death Notes can be brought back to life with the Altar of Dehumanizing."

"So that means –"

"It means that they are lost forever."


	12. Rivals

CHAPTER 12

_**RIVALS**_

"Light, what are your plans now?"

"I have to do what I've started years ago."

"And that is…?"

"Merging the death god realm with the human world, to make it one and the same."

"And what help would any of this do?"

"We will be able to rule directly over the human world, without having to use that damn tunnel every time we have business down there. Humans will fear and obey our will. We will completely change the world, and we will rule over it for eternity."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"You forget who you're speaking to, Misa."

"Oh, sorry. But I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you order Ryuk to kill Satoru if you still wanted to have contact with the human world?"

"What? Who told you that? I never ordered such a thing. And as far as I know, the boy got tired of being chased by Aizawa and committed suicide."

"I don't know who lied to you, Light, but Jirou told Ryuk that you ordered him to kill Satoru and return to the death god realm."

"Something's wrong. Get Jirou –"

"Get him now!"

Jirou jumped from behind a pack of trees and with the help of two more death gods, he secured Light making sure that he wouldn't be able to move. Misa, on the other hand, was shocked by what was happening and was too scared to move.

"Light, under my authority, you are hereby under arrest with the charges of murder and crimes against humanity."

"What? What is the meaning of this?"

"This is it, Light. No more Death Notes for you."

"How dare you disobey me, Jirou?"

"My name is not Jirou."

"What do you mean? Who are you, then?"

"You disappoint me, Light. I thought you would remember me. We used to be good friends when we worked together, right?"

"L? But it can't be…"

"But it is."

"How can this be?"

"The guys that you hired to create more death gods accidentally revived Watari. After a while, he came back to the altar to revive me as well knowing that I would be the only one able to stop this nonsense."

"So he is somewhere around here, too?"

"I am right here, Light." said the voice of one of the death gods that was holding him.

"And I am here as well."

The other death god seemed to resemble the other rival of Kira, Near.

"What? You're all here? This is not possible. It's only a bad dream."

"Unfortunately for you, it's real. Oh, and Mello is somewhere around too."

"Damn you, Ryuzaki!"

"This was always meant to happen since the day I challenged you on the TV."

"You won't get away with this!"

"I already did."

"The other death gods won't let me die."

"The already obey me, Light."

"I'm going to kill all of you!"

"You're pathetic." said Near. "Just like you were in your last days as a human. On that day, in the warehouse, you reacted just like I thought you would. But I didn't expect that Ryuk would kill you."

"Don't you dare speak about my former life! I left that behind a long time ago."

"Shut up, Light. You have lost your right to speak. Near, Watari, tie him up and throw him in the cave."

"I thought I told you to blow it up."

"Well, I forgot…"

"Why you –"

Light's mouth was now covered, his hands and legs tied up and was being carried away by his enemies.

"We will take care of you tomorrow."


	13. Release

CHAPTER 13

_**RELEASE**_

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Near?"

"I think I might have an idea on how to kill Light."

"I have several of my own but yours might be better."

"Well, I've already thought about using the death god killing Death Note on him, but I'm not sure that it even exits anymore since Watari and Mello couldn't find any trace of it and he could be revived right after that, anyway. I have thought through several more options and I think that the best one available would be to use the same generator that we used to consume Enma's energy."

"That's exactly what I've thought of, Near. But instead of using the cables to suck the energy out of Light, we release the one we got from Enma. So –"

" – his body will probably not be able to hold so much energy and as a result, his body will be turned to ashes."

"And that way we will finally be rid of Kira for ever."

"Good. Let's start making the preparations."

"Understood."

"Light."

"Matsuda? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you, of course."

"How come you're not working for Ryuzaki?"

"I already told you, Light. I only serve you."

"Good, then hurry up and untie me before –"

"Matsuda, what are you doing?"

"What? I was… I was just –"

"He was just trying to free me, Near. See? I still have supporters. It will never be over, even if I die."

"Tell me, Light, who else is still on your side except for Matsuda here?"

"Busou always obeyed my will. He would never betray me and he was always good at making other death gods join me."

"You're a fool, Light." continued Mello. "The Busou that served you years ago is dead. The one that you know now is our own Watari. They just happened to resemble a lot each other so we had him infiltrate your Legacy."

"Death gods tend to resemble each other all the time. You are only partially right, Mello."

"Huh? What do you mean, Light?"

"I mean that if he really was Watari, the he is dead as well. I noticed one day a change in Busou's behavior so I had one of my underlings follow and study him. So, after a while, I realised that he wasn't the real Busou anymore and I killed and replaced him. After that, I told you the new Busou to stay at all time with the one whom the fake Busou was working for. He was supposed to report to me next week and tell me about his leaders."

"Watari, is this true?"

"I'm sorry guys, but my name is not Watari."

"Who are you, then?"

"You should remember me, Ryuzaki. I used to work for you."

"Mogi?"

"Bingo! That's the one."

"Mello."

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Tie him up along with Light and Matsuda. I'm very disappointed in you, Mogi.

"Disappointed? Why? Did you actually think I was against Kira?"

"Well, weren't you?"

"Damn, I should've became an actor when I was alive."

"Why did you help us then?"

"I was just doing some undercover work. Ryuzaki, I had a Death Note of my own. It's just that I've been able to hide my victims between Kira's."

"Damn you, Mogi. I never would have thought that you were like that."

"Does it matter now?"

"I guess not."

Surprisingly, neither did Matusda nor Mogi tried to resist Mello and they both got tied up, exactly as Ryuzaki ordered.

"Near," continued Ryuzaki. "do we have enough energy for all three of them?"

"There's enough energy for hundreds of death gods."

"Good. Mello, connect the cables to their hands and legs."

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"Mello, you'll have enough time to complain later."

"Oh, alright…"

While Mello was attaching the cables, Light tried to resist but he had no chance of escaping and he probably knew that. Despite what was going to happen, the other two were going along with their penalty.

"Can we start?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

"Mello, change back the generator's polarity and turn it on. After that, make sure that you will go far enough from it. This might get a bit ugly."

"Ok…"

"Just a minute, Mello. Ryuzaki, Near, what are you planning to do after I'm dead? I hardly doubt that you're just going to sit around doing nothing."

"You're right. We already have something in mind."

"And can you tell me your plans? I'm going to die anyway."

"You won't like it."

"I don't like you three anyway, so nothing can be worse."

"Fine. Near, you tell him."

"We're going to destroy the Altar of Dehumanizing, kill all of the death gods around the throne and then use it to completely destroy this realm."

_ Fools, they have no idea what they're going to do. _ thought Light with an evil grin on his face.

"Hmm…nice. What will you do about yourselves, then?"

"We will die along with the destruction of this world."

"Fools."

"That's enough, Light."

"Mello, press the button."

"Done."


	14. Mistake

CHAPTER 14

_**MISTAKE**_

"But dad, did they actually succeeded in destroying the death god realm?"

"Well, do you see any death gods roaming around?"

"No, but they were invisible anyway."

"But there are no more Kira-like criminals on TV either."

"But there's no proof that they ever existed, dad."

"Atsuki, it's only a story. Not every story is true."

"That was a damn long story. It's already morning."

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Sorry, dad."

"Anyway, you should go to sleep now."

"I would but I do have to go to school, you know."

"Isn't it Sunday, today?"

"Dad, it's Monday."

"Already? Then go prepare yourself for school."

"Ok, dad."

_ I should be going to work too. _

The man stood up, exited the kitchen and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a while he came out with his clothes already changed. After that he went back into the kitchen and greeted his wife that had just woke up. He then picked up his briefcase and left the house.

_ Death gods … strange beings … _thought the man while getting into his car.

_ If only it was only a story … we wouldn't have had to suffer so much … _

He drove for several hours heading towards an unpopulated area of the country.

_ It's true. It all happened a long time ago. _

Later he arrived in the same warehouse district where Ryuk had once brought Satoru.

_ Ryuzaki did succeed in killing Kira… _

He stopped in front of the famous warehouse where the first Kira had died.

_ He did succeed in destroying the death god realm… _

He took off his coat and his shirt after which he continued undressing himself until he remained completely naked.

_ But he did one terrible mistake… _

The man's skin slowly started to change its color and it's shape. The man grew taller and raised himself into the air. Several second later he was completely turned into a genuine death god.

_ He couldn't stop Light's plans … In fact he accelerated them. _

After the transformation was complete, he opened the door of the warehouse and entered to join another group of death gods that was sitting around the remains of the Altar of Dehumanizing.

_ The death god realm and the human world have successfully merged together and the majority of people born now are half humans, half death gods … And we share the memories of our former comrades… _


End file.
